


Close Kisses

by fairyeyes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: If Seto were anyone else, he’d fling into his arms and make promises of everlasting love but Seto was not that person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my fanfic tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! Another monthly fic! This one is won by my friend Vivian! She requested Puppyshipping which is something I haven't written in a while. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

**Cold Kisses**

 

Seto Kaiba tried to live a life free of regrets. Being adopted into the Kaiba family ensured he never did – especially since he had to keep his brother with him. Seto Kaiba worked tirelessly and was forced to carry all the strife for the younger Kaiba’s life. He never wanted the younger one to feel burdened ever in his short life. And yet, Seto Kaiba couldn’t help but be a little selfish at times.

The Great Seto Kaiba had fallen in love with a mere mutt. It embarrassed him greatly as he was someone of great stature and who ranked the top of everyone in the city of Domino.

Jounouchi Katsuya was at the bottom of the social ladder, compared to him.

Perhaps through the encouragement, or manipulation of Mokuba’s meddling, Seto Kaiba had the courage to ask him to go hiking with him.

“Hiking? Just the two of us? Uh,” the blond stuttered. “Are you sure you’re just not trying to kill me up there?”

Seto could remember his own scowl, though, he hoped he didn’t feel hurt by that expression. “So, is that a no, mutt?”

The blond tried to recover by waving his hands. “Now, I didn’t say no! I was just curious what brought this up! That’s all!” He finally put his hands down. “Yeah, I’ll go hiking with you. I’ll meet you at your McMansion!”

Seto wanted to say his mansion wasn’t a McMansion, but he held back. He didn’t want to give the blond a reason to not go with him. Still, he could feel his heart do leaps and bounds. Another regret gone: asking to be with Jounouchi alone at least once.

**.x.**

Immediately, Seto Kaiba could feel the burden of his regrets. Thankfully, they were stuck in a cabin up in the mountains. He was sure this was part of an elaborate plan of Mokuba’s to have the two stuck up there. As the day died down, it had gotten colder, then the power went out.

At the very least, Jounouchi had brought a portable stove with him so they could at least have some warm food, though only until the gas went out.

While Seto had a sour look on his face, Jounouchi seemed to be taking this in stride as much as he could. He tried to make jokes about the situation but it annoyed Seto. He wanted things to be perfect for the both of them. Honestly, though, he wasn’t sure what he actually planned that night.

He was already ecstatic just being with him. For a long time, Seto Kaiba had been selflessly alone. As he hit his teen years, he realized he was becoming selfishly alone until he met Jounouchi. Something about his sunny disposition made his heart yearn for his constant smile, his constant happiness… it was unusual.

Still, things weren’t the way he wanted it. It was clear that Jounouchi’s smile was only for Seto’s comfort. It wasn’t genuine and it wasn’t real. This frustrated him so much.

He couldn’t help but ignore anything the other had to say. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

Soon, he felt something warmer than the hot stove close to him.

“Kaiba,” Jounouchi said. His voice was a lot closer than he thought. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad or anything.”

Seto turned his blue eyes towards the blond and saw that genuine smile that he wanted. The blond still looked a bit exasperated, but he still seemed to have a soft smile for him. A smile for him, just for him. If Seto were anyone else, he’d fling into his arms and make promises of everlasting love but Seto was not that person. Instead, he buried the feelings and nodded. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and he could feel his palms start to sweat under his expensive gloves.

“Ah, Moneybags,” Jounouchi said, using a familiar nickname, “you’re so warm. I’m so surprised that someone like you could actually be so warm!”

Seto stayed in his place and forced his emotions. He didn’t want to lose his face.

Jounouchi placed his head dangerously close to him. He placed himself where he could easily look up at him through the bangs of his unique hair. Seto tried to resist from staring at him. He moved his focus back to the warming stove. The two had been trying to make hot chocolate but Seto was distracted by his thoughts about Jounouchi.

“Mm,” Jounouchi said, “you’re so warm!”

Somehow, he wormed his way to his lap and, again, Jounouchi looked up at him. This time, he was more comfortable than… whatever emotion he tried to process earlier.

Seto had fell back and had to use his own strength to keep himself up. Still, Jounouchi didn’t move a muscle. He laid there like a dog and Seto couldn’t help but be relieved. Even though he wasn’t sure what Jounouchi wanted to do, he still reached over and pet his head gently.

“Hey,” Jounouchi said, “I’m not actually a dog, Kaiba!” Rather than being insulted, Jounouchi seemed to be more affectionate towards the brunet. Seto could feel himself relax as he petted him. In a way, it comforted him and he pet him not as a dog, but as someone he considers extremely precious. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but a few chuckles came out of his lips as he allowed to smile in the darkness.

He nearly forgot about how cold he had been as he could feel himself warm up in the other’s presence. However, he froze in contrast to his warmth to feel lips against his.

He kept his eyes open – to make sure it was real, to make sure he was awake – to see Jounouchi lay back down on his lap.

“I love you, Moneybags.”

Seto was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He could feel himself nearly burst.

“I-I…”

He was utterly speechless. He reached low and kissed him back.


End file.
